1. Field
The present disclosure relates to mobile terminals, home appliances, and methods of operating the same and, more particularly, to mobile terminals, home appliances, and methods of operating the same, which enable simplified implementation of product registration with respect to home appliances.
2. Background
Among home appliances placed in buildings, for user convenience, refrigerators perform a food storage function, laundry treatment apparatuses perform a laundry treatment function, air conditioners perform an indoor temperature control function, and cooking appliances perform a food cooking function.
Meanwhile, with development of various communication technologies, various measures to increase user convenience via communication with home appliances have been studied. However, mobile terminals, home appliances, and methods of operating the same of the prior art suffer from various disadvantages. The present disclosure is directed to mobile terminals, home appliances, and methods of operating the same that provide a simplified and more efficient product registration with respect to home appliances.